Akatsuki Remade
by Darr.Danelli
Summary: All Uchiha are wacko. It was a certifiable fact of life in the ninja world. So why should the eldest daughter of the clan head be any different. It was expected that she would obsess over her little brother, he was family after all. But with her mother left alive after the Uchiha Massacre, Itomi Uchiha was free to focus her obsession on another target. Poor Naruto. GB character.


By all accounts, Konoha was a relatively peaceful village. Nothing ever seemed to _happen_ in it. Oh, sure, there were stories floating around, someone whose mother's second cousin's occasional fuck-buddy's former roommate had been robbed (or occasionally assaulted or kidnapped into a child soldier program or something equally as ridiculous). But no one had it actually happen to them.

The worst off was always the Jinchūriki. Of course he was. It was his lot in life, as far as the rest of the village was concerned. Sure, he'd never been outwardly attacked, like some of the other Jinchūriki had (not that either he or the common civilians knew there were others; it was a closely guarded not-so-secret among ninja); but his scars still rang deep. Hatred and mistrust from the early age of one day left marks.

Luckily for the Jinchūriki, a blonde ten-year-old named Naruto Uzumaki (Namikaze: again, close guarded not-so-secret), even with opposition at almost literally every corner, he still had some people behind him. The mother-daughter duo that ran a ramen stand in the village were always very kind to him, the old man that had the cool hat was nice (at least when he found the time to visit), and the silver-haired ninja with the orange book he wouldn't let him read was actually pretty cool, even if he seemed lame most of the time.

And then there was _her_. _Her_ being Itomi Uchiha, the eldest child of the Head of the Uchiha Clan. Heir apparent of the clan. Genius prodigy of the ninja arts.

To describe Itomi in one word… well, it would be impossible. At least Naruto didn't know of one single word that would encompass all of what Itomi was. Sure, she was beautiful, but the was she would look at him, with that smile and those eyes, it made the word really fall short sometimes. She was smart, but Sakura was smart too and she didn't become a Genin at age 7, let alone an ANBU captain at 13. Not that she was that age yet, but Naruto didn't hold his breath.

It was impossible to describe what she was to him in a word too. She was his best friend, teacher, big sister, and more, all wrapped in one kind soul.

At age 10 Naruto was completely in love with her.

On the other side of things, it was pretty easy to describe what Naruto was to Itomi in one word.

_Mine._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Flashback  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_A four-year-old Itomi's big coal-black eyes stared at her mother's best friend Kushina Uzumaki (Namikaze, not that anyone was supposed to know). Or, rather, her round stomach._

"_How are you feeling Kushina?" Her mother asked from somewhere above her. Itomi didn't think she should look up; this was more important. "I know the first time can be pretty stressful, especially considering… well."_

"_Thanks, Mikoto." Kushina deadpanned, flicking her long crimson hair back. "But you don't have to worry, I'm fine. I just wish Minato would calm down -ttebane! He's acting like a mother hen."_

"_It sounds like he's more nervous than you are." Her mother shifted in her seat in the Namikaze house. Her belly too was rounded by the new life growing inside her._

"_Who's coming first?" She finally spoke up. "Sasuke-kun or Naruto-kun?" The two women looked down at her._

"_Sasuke first, I think." Mikoto smiled at her daughter. "Excited."_

"_Mhm, I think so." Itomi nodded. "I can't wait to meet them both."_

"_You'll be a great big sister." Itomi smiled up at her mother._

"_And a good friend for my little maelstrom too." Kushina added. "If he inherits any of my energy Minato and me are going to need all the help we can get."_

"_You'll be fine Kushina." Mikoto giggled, waving her hand._

"_I'll do my best to help." Itomi said seriously, putting a hand on Kushina's belly. "I promise." There was an odd look in the red-head's eye for a moment, but Itomi didn't notice it, too busy trying to silently communicate with the tiny life growing in the older woman._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Flashback End  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Of the two babies Sasuke turned out to be the fortunate one. He was born without complication and her father finally had the male heir he'd always dreamed about. But Itomi didn't care if Sasuke was the one to inherit the position.

Naruto needed her. The day he was born something happened to Kushina, causing her to release the Kyūbi (another one of those secrets, only actually surprisingly well kept this time), allowing it to attack the village. Naruto survived the night, but he was the only one, and now had an extra furry tenant to contend with, but two parents less to help him.

And since the Hokage was busy in the ensuing chaos and Kakashi was left almost broken to try to recover himself, she had to step up. Sasuke had the whole clan behind him; he would be fine. Naruto was alone. He _needed_ her.

It wasn't exactly the healthiest relationship in the world, but it was theirs.

Until her clan decided to intervene.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itomi stared down at the decapitated body of her father on the floor of the main building of the Uchiha District.

Seven days before, the three Elders had approached her with a mission. She was hesitant at fist; after all, she was the Hokage's ANBU, the Elders usually had nothing to do with those.

The Elders told her that the Uchiha clan was beginning preparations for a coup. Of course, she didn't believe them at first. She'd heard nothing of it, and she was sure her father would include her in the planning. The Elders told her that, because she had a well-known relationship with the young Jinchūriki (which was true), she was likely to try and interfere with their plans, since they included using him as a weapon against the village (which, if correct, was also very true). It did explain why Danzō, in particular, was so concerned. It was well known among the most loyal ninja to the Hokage that he had a rather extreme view of patriotism. If somebody other than him would try to use the Jinchūriki as a weapon it wouldn't be good. After all, only he was allowed to do that.

But she was still suspicious. So, she asked for time. During the next seven days she would observe her clan carefully, and then decided on her course of action at the end of the week. If they were innocent, then she would report that to the entire Council. And if they were guilty, she would execute them herself.

They were guilty.

But Itomi Uchiha still had a few tricks up her sleeve. She'd manage to negotiate (with the help of bribery and outright, shameless blackmail) that only _most _of the clan had to die. She'd managed to save Sasuke's life, he was after all still her cute little brother, even if she didn't spend as much time with him as she should have. But he wasn't the only one.

"Mother." She spoke calmly, looking at the woman on the other end of the room. Mikoto was staring at her daughter in shock, too overcome with terror to try to do anything.

"Itomi…. Why?"

"You know why, Mother." The fifteen-year-old spoke. "I know father tried to keep you out of the loop, but you must've known."

"He said it was the only way."

"Violence is never the only way." She sighed. "I was ordered to kill you as well."

"Will you?" Mikoto took a subconscious step back.

"You are not like him." Itomi motioned to the corpse on the ground. "I know you lack his ambition. And I hope you might be able to curb Sasuke's. And…" Itomi hesitated for a moment. "I do owe you for introducing me to him."

"Itomi…"

"I am sorry mother." The younger Uchiha gave a small, weak smile. "I'd hoped it wouldn't come to this, really. Take care of Sasuke, please." A moment later her little brother burst into the room, and Itomi had to adjust her plans on the fly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A large, imposing figure stood on a rooftop across from an apartment complex, his long white hair waving in the wind. "Was that really necessary?" He spoke to the smaller figure behind him.

"Yes." Two red eyes with three black tomoe shone from the darkness, staring at the sleeping figure in the apartment directly across from the roof. "Sadly, it was."

"You should have waited." The man sighed. "I was on my way here. Just a couple of hours."

"Time I did not have, Jiraiya-sama. Time the Elders weren't willing to give me."

"You could've gone to Sarutobi."

"Hokage-sama couldn't stop it. It was already too late by the time I even learned of it. A part of Danzō's plan no doubt."

"No doubt. But I suppose you're right." The older man sat down, looking up at the moon sadly. "It's a shame, what had to happen. It just keeps perpetuating the cycle over and over." He looked at her. "What will you do now?"

"… I don't know. I can't stay at the village. I'm hoping to at least say goodbye, but that's looking less and less likely each second."

"There are rumors of a secret organization composed of S-Rank missing nin from around the Elemental Countries. I didn't manage to find out much, just a name and a goal. Akatsuki."

"Why tell me this?"

"Because their goal is to collect all nine Biju." Her Sharingan eyes narrowed as the tomoe began spinning. "I don't have to tell you what that will mean for him."

"They will not have him!" She spoke firmly. "I won't allow it."

"Then infiltrate the organization. Keep tabs on it. Make sure." Jiraiya stoop up. "You don't have a lot of time. If you're planning on saying goodbye, now's the time." He vanished in a puff of smoke.

Itomi didn't waste any time at all climbing through Naruto's window, quickly rousing him from his sleep. He yawned, stretching, the black sleeping cap she'd given him years ago sitting crooked on his head.

"Itomi-chan?" It had taken her years to get him to call her that.

"Good evening Naruto-kun."

"What're you doing here so late?" He yawned again. "You didn't wake me up the last time you wanted to cuddle."

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun, but this is important. I'm going to be leaving soon."

"Oh, you're going on a mission?" He jumped on the bed, all his previous sleepiness instantly disappearing. "So cool! When're you coming back? Will you get me a souvenir?"

"It's… not a mission, Naruto-kun. And I won't be coming back."

"What?" That calmed him down.

"Something happened tonight, something you'll no doubt learn about soon enough. Something that's forcing me to leave the village. Maybe for good."

"But… but…"

"I'm really sorry Naruto-kun." She brought him into her arms, burying his head in her armor-covered breasts. "I wish I could stay with you."

"Then stay."

"It really can't be helped. I just want you to know that, whatever I did tonight I did with the best intentions, and under the worst circumstances." She lifted his chin up with her index finger, wiping his tears with her thumb. "We'll meet again, I promise."

"Then… when we do, let's get married." Her cheeks dusted a soft pink. "That way we can be together forever."

"Of course, my little fiancée." She pressed her lips against his, causing his whole head to light up in a stunning shade of red. "I'll miss you a lot, my Naruto-kun."

"Goodbye Itomi-chan."

"No. Until we meet again." She gave him another soft peck and left through the window. She paused a few roofs away from his apartment, sending one final glance at him, before continuing on her way. _They won't have you Naruto-kun._ Her Sharingan was blazing in the darkness. _If I can't make them serve you, I'll crush them beneath my heel, but they will not have you._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Here's a new lemon story with an obsessed Uchiha as the main love interest. I have plans for her plans. Let's just say there's a reason the character tags are what they are.**


End file.
